twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?-Chapter 12
Chapter: Gaining Trust And Revenge Entrance Note: 'Okay, is been quite a long time since I haven't updated my Fanfic. So I wanted you to remember where we left off. The last chapter was more of a treat, I have to say. The ''main ''part where we left off was when Irina had a short discussion with Leah. Irina thinks she have gained the trust of Leah. Though, Leah know she is lying and that she will pretend to trust her. Now, Irina is going to get Seth's trust. Next chapter will be coming either tommorow or Tuesday. This chapter is going to be short, next one will be longer. This is just the beginning, I promise. Drama starts next chapter.' Irina's POV Leah was more easy than I thought. Her denying stupid way of believing everything. She is a strange creature, I shall say. She is immature and such a strong female when she shouldn't be. I fear that sooner or later she will figure out my plan. She is clever, I know it. She tends to find things out in a sort of way. Like a puzzle. Ach, Leah ste divny. (Oh Leah you are strange) My target now is Seth. The boyish one. The young one. The one most vulnerable. Leah will do anything for him. But he is one ''of them. ''A on musi zomriet. (And he must die) Fear me. That's all they need to know. They should fear me. They should know I will be their doom. Revenge. ''That's all I ever wished for. Laurent death shall not be kept in vain. I should fight for him. I should avenge his death. I looked up at the ceiling. It was painted with the fine arts of angel's design. The drawing overwhelmed me. It was beautiful. Angels with bows and all of them gathered up, like if they were heaven's own choir. I lifted my hand up so I can touch them. No luck. I'm just lying in my bed and the ceiling is seven feet away of my grasp. ''Mate na to, Irina(You have to do it,Irina) . I thought. You have to rush to it. One of them may figure out your plan. And you can't let that happen, Irina. I stand up and headed to the door. I tried to slid the door open without a sound coming from it. Everyone was hunting, since no one was here. I shouldn't defy my sisters. They would be disgusted with me once I kill the monsters. ''But, they have never felt love like I did. And they shouldn't, they don't deserve it. "''Tak ja dem, Seth"(Here I come,Seth). I whispered. I went over the first floor and into one of the guest room. I saw him. The young fellow curled up in his blanket. His cheeks pressing gently the pillow. He looked so innocent.....and yet so guilty of killing a innocent. ''Nemali by ste byt nazive (You shouldnt' be alive), I thought of Seth. I gulped and was more than ready to acquire his trust on me. "Why hello there, young mellon." I said loudly to wake him up. I absolutely did. He was surprised at my sudden appearance. "Oh-umm, hey. Didn't saw you there.....Irina." He said. Well, that all off, boy. Seth is going to be Iahky'' (Easy). "I just wanted to know how you feel after this outrageous.....mess." I said with a deep sigh of mock sorrowness. "I am truly sorry." "Thanks for your support Irina. I am actually not so bad right now. I got through it already." He replied. ''Irina, to robite (''Irina you are doing it). Oh lord, help this young boy with his idiocy. "Look-Seth. I want you to look at me in the eye. If you ever need support or a friend....I will be there. I have suffered as much as you did, and I know that you need support...cause I needed it. I hope you keep that in mind. I will be the last person to harm you. I will help you, ''slu'blujem ''(I promise)." I said....with the best I can to make it believable. "Oh, thank so much, Irina." He said and hugged me. I pretend smiled and hugged him back. Oh, Seth......never trust your neighbor. Never. Category:Blog posts